Evidências Em Aberto
by dream5live
Summary: E quando um olhar vale mas que mil palavras? E quando um único gesto vale mas que 100 dias de sua vida ?e quando um sentimento muda a vida de duas pessoas!
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo1-**** Feelings**

Sara entra no escritório de Grissom logo após do turno.

**Sara**: Ei Gris vamos sair para comer alguma coisa?

Grissom estava tão atento no caso em aberto nem prestou atenção o que Sara dizia. Sara chego mais perto de Grissom percebendo que sua face estava pesada seus olhos azuis que tanto amava estavam longe e distantes. Ela com um gesto carinhoso encostou no seu ombro e lhe chamou mais uma vez.

**Sara**: Grissom esta tudo bem?

Grissom reconheceu a voz de sua amada e respondeu:

- Hãm, esta tudo bem, obrigado!

**Sara**: E o caso em aberto?

**Grissom**: As provas não se encaixam estamos procurando o suspeito errado!

**Sara: **Você precisa descansar, vamos para casa já e seu segundo turno seguido.

Grissom se espantou com a fala de Sara e levantou a sobrancelha como sempre de costume.

**Grissom**: Eu preciso analisar mais uma vez esta evidencia.

Sara não se contento com a resposta de Grissom e apenas com um gesto de doçura segurou sua mão com leveza e lhe pediu.

**- **Por favor!

Grissom ficou sem reação tirou o óculos lhe deu um sorriso e a olhou com carinho.

**Grissom:** Sim você tem reação!

Os dois saíram do laboratório com o rosto menos tenso, mas tranqüilo e ate um pouco mais feliz.

Para quebrar o silencio durante o caminho para casa de Grissom, Sara lhe faz um carinho em seu rosto e diz com voz calma:

- Estou Feliz em estar aqui com você!

**Grissom**: Eu também estou!

Chegando à casa de Grissom, Sara tira sua jaqueta e vai em direção a cozinha e pergunta:

**-** Gris o que você quer que eu faça para você comer? Você precisa se alimentar!

**Grissom**: Eu só quero uma coisa!

**Sara**: O que? Qualquer coisa eu saiu para comprar.

**Grissom**: Você!

Sara caminhou em direção de Grissom se abaixa e olha em seus olhos alguns instantes e sorri delicadamente com um gesto leve lhe dá um beijo. O beijo parecia como os outros, mas era diferente cada fez ficava mais apaixonado cada vez mais rápido cada vez, cada vez mais intenso.

Só que o beijo foi interrompido com um toque do celular de Grissom.

- E o Nick deve ser alguma coisa do caso!

Grissom olha para Sara com olhos de indecisão e de incerteza e atende ao celular.

- O que foi Nick? Acharam alguma coisa?

**Nick**: Boas noticias Grissom! Achamos sim e você vai gostar muito!

**Grissom**: Estou indo para ir.

**Nick: **A propósito você viu a Sara ela saiu não falou com ninguém?

**Grissom**: Ela esta muito bem acompanhada.

**Nick**: Então ta né, estou te esperando.

**Grissom**: Eu preciso ir ao laboratório.

**Sara: **Eu vou com você!

Os dois foram para o laboratório e chegaram ao encontro de Nick.

**Nick**: Ei Sara estava preocupado com você saiu não falou com ninguém!

**Sara**: Tive que fazer algumas coisas importantes!

Greg logo entra na sala e faz um daqueles comentários indiscretos:

- Nossa vocês dois estão com uma cara que parece que eu o Nick interrompemos alguma coisa!

Sara ri e Grissom apenas observa.

- Vamos voltar para o caso, por favor!

**Nick:** Sim Chefinho, comparamos as digitais achadas na arma do crime e na cama do garoto são as mesmas!

**Grissom**: Mas acharam o dono das digitais?

**Nick**: Sim, mas não e da mãe e nem do vizinho!

**Sara**: Mas de quem?

**Nick**: Do pai!

**Sara**: Pai? Ninguém falou de pai.

**Nick**: Claro que não falou! Eles preferiam esquecê-lo.

**Sara**: Mas ele esta vivo?

**Nick**: Claro que estar, e fugiu da prisão há um mês.

**Sara**: O que ele fez?

**Nick**: Trafico de drogas ele e um viciado em Heroína.

**Grissom**: A heroína tem efeitos similares a outras drogas. Logo após o uso, a pessoa fica num estado sonolento, fora da realidade. As primeiras sensações são de euforia e conforto.

**Greg: **Mas como vamos achar esse cara?

**Nick**: O Brass o encontrou debaixo de uma ponte a 15 quarteirões da casa das vitimas. Eles estão a sua espera Grissom.

Sara e Nick foram ver Dr. Robbins para ver o corpo das vitimas mais uma vez.

**Sara e Nick**: Oi Doutor

**Dr. Robbins**: Oi Sara, Nick. Vamos começar pelo garoto levou três facadas na região do coração morreu na hora sem ferimentos antes da morte.

Sara olhava com indiferença, e nojo ao corpo do garoto mal esperou Dr. Robbins tirar o corpo da mãe do garoto e segurou no braço de Nick.

**Sara: **Nick...

**Nick**: O que foi Sara?

**Sara**: Eu não estou passando bem.

Logo depois disso saiu correndo e foi em direção ao banheiro vomitar. Nick e Dr. Robbins ficaram se olhando e sem saber o que estava havendo. Sara ficou envergonhada que havia acontecido saiu correndo em direção ao corredor.

Enquanto isso Grissom estava interrogando o suspeito com Brass.

**Brass:** Então você fugiu da prisão e matou sua mulher e seu filho!

**Suspeito:** Eu não matei ninguém.

**Grissom**: Como você explica suas digitais na faca que matou os dois e suas digitais do lado da cama do garoto?

**Suspeito**: (chorando) Vocês não entenderiam, eles tinham que me ajudarem eles tinham que ficar do meu lado! Eles tinham que me ajudar!

**Brass:** Com o que?

**Suspeito**: Eu precisava muito dela ela e meu alimento diário. Eu não tive escolha. Eu precisava do dinheiro.

**Grissom**: Você tinha e fez a escolha errada. Matou sua família e agora estar preço.

**Brass**: Pode levar.

**Suspeito**: Não, não... Vocês não entendem!

Grissom caminhava em direção ao corredor e encontrou Nick correndo.

**Nick**: Hei Grissom viu a Sara?

**Grissom**: Aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Nick**: Ela passou mal quando estava vendo os corpos depois ela saiu correndo e não a vi mais.

**Grissom**: Vou atrás dela Nick pode deixar!

**Nick:** Obrigado, preciso ir descasar, ate mais!

Grissom encontrou Sara no estacionamento e com as mãos no rosto.

**- **Hei Sara? O que foi?

**Sara: **Nada estou bem!

**Grissom**: Estou vendo! Vou te levar para casa.

**Sara**: Obrigada. Gris não precisa.

**Grissom:** Vem, por favor!

Um novo turno começa e todos estavam reunidos na sala de convivência rindo e conversando, inclusive Sara.

Grissom entra na sala e pergunta:

- Perdi alguma coisa?

**Greg**: Quase nada chefinho.

**Sara**: Estamos falando de um balconista da lanchonete que sempre vamos.

**Grissom**: O que tem ele?

**Nick:** E porque ela fica comendo a nossa Sarinha com os olhos, parece um psicopata serio!

**Greg: **Eu acho que a nossa Sara esta acabando com os corações alheios.

**Catherine:** Então Sara você esta romanticamente indisponível?

**Warrick:** A pergunta que não se quer calar!

**Greg**: Heim Sara? Pensado demais na resposta!

**Sara**: Vamos dizer que estou romanticamente indisponível como diz Cath, mas a minha situação amorosa não depende de mim. Só me relaciono com homens complicados e difíceis.

Sara apenas da um sorriso meigo para Grissom, enquanto todos riam.

**Grissom**: Mas a pessoa com quem você relaciona Sara deve ser um homem sortudo de der você por perto.

**Sara**: Acho que ele não acha isso.

**Grissom**: As pessoas só acreditam no que elas realmente vêm.

Depois de uns 5 minutos enquanto todos riam e conversavam Grissom percebeu que Sara se calou e estava com um olhar confuso e que estava incomodada com alguma coisa. Grissom que estava mais longe dela chegou mais perto discretamente e tocou em seu ombro. Sara percebendo que Grissom havia notado que ela não estava bem, resolve levantar para disfarçar, mas não resolveu.

Sara ao levantar da cadeira onde ela estava sentada sua vista embasou, suas pernas perderam o equilibro seu corpo perdeu suas forças.

Todos estavam em sua volta, preocupados com seu estado e meio sem entender o que estava havendo.

**Greg**: Hey Sara? O que foi?

**Grissom**_: _Sara! Calma senta aqui!

Sara se recupera aparentemente e tenta se levantar, mas não consegue.

**Sara**: Eu estou bem, não foi nada não se preocupem.

**Nick:** Hey Sara, vou não estar bem, vai para casa.

**Catherine: **Sara você precisa ir ao medico!

**Grissom**: Vou te levar para casa.

**Sara:** Gris...

Sara sai apoiada em Grissom e foram para o apartamento dela. Ao chegar Grissom com os olhos preocupados pergunta.

- Ei você tem alguma coisa para me contar?

Sara sorri com um tom de ironia e responde:

- Gris... Estou bem, devo ter comido algum que não me fez bem.

**Grissom**: certeza?

**Sara**: Pode voltar ao trabalho vou ficar bem.

**Grissom**: Volto, mas tarde para te ver.

**Sara**: Vou estar esperando.

Grissom deu lhe um beijo rápido e sai.

Ao chegar ao laboratório todos estavam a sua espera.

**Nick**: Como ela estar?

**Catherine: **tudo bem?

**Grissom**: Ela esta bem. Vou ver o que temos hoje!

Uma semana se passou sem muitas novidades e o estado de Sara estava melhor.

**Nick**: Sara bom de ver!

**Greg**: Sarinha sentimos sua falta!

**Catherine: **Como estar Sara?

**Warrick: **Sara... Estamos felizes e te ver de volta.

**Sara: **Oi gente estou feliz também em estar de volta, já estou bem melhor, obrigada.

Grissom chega com os novos casos:

**- **Acho que não vamos comer na nossa lanchonete preferida!

**Nick**: Por quê?

**Grissom**: Mulher morta achada de traz do balcão o caso vai ficar com Nick, Warrick e Sara. Cath você vem comigo atropelamento!

**Catherine: **Tchau para vocês.

Ao chegar ao local Nick, Warrick e Sara encontram outro funcionário, sentado à mesa da lanchonete.

**Sara**: Ei você precisa sair daqui, isso e uma cena de um crime.

Funcionário olhava diretamente para os olhos de Sara e chega mais perto e fala:

**Funcionário**: Sabe Sara você tem que abrir mão de algumas coisas para conseguir outras.

**Nick:** Se afasta dela agora, tire ele daqui.

**Brass:** Vou ali falar com o aquele cara estranho, depois venho falar com vocês.

**Nick,** Warrick e Sara ficaram na lanchonete recolhendo provas e procurando a arma do crime.

**Warrick: **Hei pessoal achei a faca que matou a garota.

**Nick: **Onde estava?

**Warrick**: Na cozinha.

**Sara:** Então quem a matou sabia aonde esconder! Então nosso suspeito e o balconista.

**Brass**: Ele se chama Jonh Winch, 37 anos trabalha aqui há dois meses.

**Nick**: Sara vamos visitar o endereço da vitima você vem?

**Sara:** Vou ficar aqui mais um pouco encontro vocês no laboratório.

**Warrick**: Se cuida, o Brass vai com agente você vai ficar com os dois policias.

**Sara:** Tchau meninos.

Nick, Brass e Warrick saem para visitar a casa da vitima e Sara fica sozinha na lanchonete.

Nick e Warrick vão ate a casa da vitima e vê muitas fotos dela com Jonh Winch, mas nada fora do comum.

**Nick:** Será que os dois tinham um caso?

**Warrick**: Parece que sim.

**Nick**: Mas o que será que aconteceu pra levar ele a matar a garota?

**Warrick**: Nick!

**Nick:** O que foi?

**Warrick**: FOTOS...

**Nick**: De quem?

**Warrick: **SARA!

**Nick**: Sara? Mas o que ela tem haver com isso?

**Warrick: **Não sei melhor avisar isso pra ela!

**Nick:** Vamos voltar para o laboratório ela deve estar nos esperando.

Sara estava na lanchonete já se passava da 1 da manhã quando o telefone toca.

**Sara**: Oi Nick!

**Nick**: Sara onde você esta?

**Sara:** Estou saindo da lanchonete, me enrolei um pouco, ah tenho boas noticias achei câmeras de segurança. Estamos perto do culpado!

**Nick**: Ok, mais vem logo para cá.

**Sara: Estou** indo tchau.

Sara quando estava caminhando para fora da lanchonete teve fortes dores e perde a consciência por alguns minutos. Quando acorda estava no mesmo local com alguém a olhando nos seus olhos, ela se assusta e reconheceu que era o suspeito Jonh Winch.

**Sara**: O que esta fazendo aqui?

**Jonh Winch**: O mesmo que você, recolhendo evidencias!

**Sara**: O que você quer?

**Jonh Winch:** Eu quero muitas coisas duas delas estão aqui.

Sara estava deitada no chão gemendo com fortes dores tenta se levantar mais não consegue.

**Jonh Winch:** Eu tive que matar aquela caçonete miserável sabe Sara? Ela queria te matar eu não permiti!

**Sara:** Porque ela quis me matar? Eu não a conhecia?

**Jonh**: Mas ela te conhecia, e muito bem. Você era o primeiro alvo dela.

**Sara:** Ai... Por quê?

**Jonh**: Ela me amava a única coisa que a impedia era você!

**Sara:** Eu?

**Jonh**: Sim Sara você mesmo! E o que você tem? Trabalhando demais? Esta triste com o seu namoradinho Grissom?

**Sara**: Deixa o Gil fora disso!

**Jonh**: Então vocês estão mesmo juntos que comovente! Acho que vou ter que dar um jeito nele também!

**Sara:** Você não vai fazer nada!

**Jonh:** Quem vai me impedir? Você? Mal consegue ficar de pé imagina salvar o Grissom!

**Sara**: Mas eu sei gritar!

**Jonh:** Grita que você, e seu amor Grissom não passam dessa noite.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo2- ****Surprises**

Sara perdeu a cabeça e foi para cima de Jonh. Como ele era bem mais forte que ela e como ela estava muito fraca, ele deu lhe um empurrão e a jogo no final do corredor da lanchonete. Jonh sai correndo por medo de alguém ouvir o barulho e fala:

- Se você falar alguma coisa você sabe, e a propósito essa câmera fica comigo.

Jonh sai pelos fundos e ninguém nota o que estar acontecendo com Sara.

Sara percebe que estava escorrendo uma possa de sangue de sua cabeça e a dor que ela estava sentido estava piorando, ao tocar no seu bolso viu seu celular. Sara não pensa duas vezes e liga para Grissom.

Grissom: Sara estamos preocupados cadê você?

Sara: Griss...

Grissom: Sara o que foi?

Sara: Vem para lanchonete. G...Gris...

Grissom: Sara? Sara?

A linha do telefone cai o Grissom sem dizer nada sai correndo pelo corredor do laboratório. E encontra Nick e Warrick.

Warrick: Hei a Sara já chegou?

Grissom passa entre os dois em não fala nada.

Nick: O que foi?

Enquanto Grissom dirigia ate a lanchonete que não era muito longe do laboratório. Ao chegar Grissom procura e grita por Sara mais ninguém responde. Quando ele olha para o final do corredor vê Sara coberta de sangue e chorando.

Grissom: Hei Sara? O que foi? Quem fez isso com você?

Sara podia ouvir Grissom gritando seu nome só que ela não tinha força para falar a única coisa que ela podia fazer era segurar sua mão:

-Sara vai ficar tudo bem! Calma eu estou aqui, estou com você.

Sara tentou falar com Grissom mais cada vez estava ficando mais difícil.

Sara: Griss...

Grissom: Calma eu chamar a ambulância agora.

Sara: leva-me daqui.

Grissom sem recitar pega Sara nos braços e ele mesmo a leva para o hospital.

Grissom: Você vai ficar bem eu prometo.

O caminho parecia, mas longo Sara estava sagrando muito e Grissom ficava cada vez maios desesperado. Depois de 5 minutos eles chegam ao hospital e Sara vai direto para a sala de emergência. E Grissom fica ansioso na sala de espera seu único companheiro era seu celular que não parava e finalmente ele resolve atender:

Grissom: Quem?

Nick: Grissom aconteceu alguma coisa com Sara?

Grissom: Aconteceu ela me ligou desesperada, a encontrei na lanchonete com a cabeça ferida e sagrando muito.

Nick: Meu Deus... Como ela estar?

Grissom: Chegamos faz uma meia hora no hospital.

Nick: Eu estou indo pra ir!

Grissom: Nick?

Nick: O que foi?

Grissom: Espera um pouco! Você tem que documentar isso, a cena do crime foi alterada temos que saber o que aconteceu lá. Melhor você ir ate a lanchonete.

Nick: OK, daqui a pouco passo por ai.

Grissom fica esperando apreensivo, espera uma meia hora quando o medico que entro com Sara chega.

Medico: Você e o acompanhante de Sara Sidle?

Grissom: Sim. Como ela esta?

Doutor: O estado dela e estável ela perdeu muito sangue deve um pequeno trauma na cabeça, felizmente não foi nada grave. Os dois estão bem, mas ela tem que ficar um tempo aqui!

Grissom: Os dois?

Medico: Ela estar grávida a criança tem apenas 4 semanas a pressão dela aumentou muito por isso ela sentiu tantas dores.

Grissom fica estático, paralisado e chocado com a noticia.

Medico: Ela deve sorte de você estar por perto.

Grissom: Eu que tenho sorte dela estar por perto. Que hora que posso vê-la?

Medico: Ela estar dormindo e no momento não pode receber visitas, mas quando ela puder, eu te chamo, mas acho melhor você ir para casa que vai demorar um pouco.

Grissom não saia do hospital e sua cabeça estava a mil seus pensamentos estavam falando mais alto.

_- Porque ela não me contou? Ela precisa de mim!_

Nick chega ao hospital e encontra Grissom com as mãos no rosto e com os olhos fechados.

Nick: Grissom?

Grissom: Oi

Nick com uma cara de preocupado pergunta:

- Como ela esta?

Grissom ficou pensando um pouco o que falar, e disse:

- Ela teve um trauma na cabeça perdeu muito sangue, o estado dela e estável.

Nick: Quem fez isso com ela? E como a encontrou?

Enquanto Nick falava, o medico que estava cuidando de Sara entra.

Medico: Sr. Grissom a senhorita Sidle quer tiver!

Grissom: Estou indo.

Grissom encontra Sara com a cabeça baixa e assustada com toda situação.

Grissom: Sara? Fiquei preocupado.

Sara permanecia calada e com a cabeça baixa.

Grissom: Hei Sara o que foi?

Sara: Griss... Eu não sabia, desculpe eu sou uma tola...

Grissom não esperou Sara terminar de falar e a lhe deu um beijo. Grissom com um sorriso carinhoso no rosto disse:

- A melhor noticia que eu tive foi que vocês dois estão bem.

Sara: Mas ninguém sabe do nosso relacionamento imagina que eu estou esperando um filho seu!

Grissom: Você foi e esta sendo a melhor coisa que me aconteceu não quero abrir mão nunca de você e nem do meu filho.

Sara levou a mão de Grissom ate sua barriga e falou:

-Nós te amamos

Grissom: Nos também te amamos

Grissom percebe que Sara estava preocupada e assustada com algo e resolve pergunta:

-Sara o que aconteceu na lanchonete?

Sara permaneceu calada e abaixou a cabeça. E Grissom pergunta novamente:

-Sara quem fez isso com você?

Sara: Grissom ninguém, eu cai foi só isso.

Grissom: Você tem que me falar o que realmente aconteceu!

Sara: Grissom, não foi nada.

Grissom: Sara quem você esta protegendo?

Sara: (aumentado o tom de voz) Grissom você tem que entender.

Grissom percebendo que Sara havia aumentado o tom e voz e resolve acabar com o assunto.

Grissom: Eu vou ver o medico! Você estar bem mesmo?

Sara: estou sim!

Grissom da um beijo no rosto de Sara e sai.

Enquanto Grissom conversava com o medico Nick e Catherine entram para ver como estava a amiga.

Nick: Sara?

Sara: Nick bom te ver!

Nick: Você não imagina como e bom te ver também!

Catherine: Como você esta?

Enquanto Nick e Catherine conversavam com Sara o medico entra e pergunta:

- Como ta a nossa futura mamãe? Se recuperando bem?

Nick e Catherine: Futura mamãe?

Sara fez um sorriso irônico e fala:

- È me esqueci de falar esse pequeno assunto.

Nick: Ah Sara, Parabéns.

Catherine: Sara? Parabéns mais quem e o pai?

Logo depois dessa fala Grissom entra com um sorriso no rosto e fala:

- Sara?

Nick: Ah para!

Catherine: Vocês estão de brincadeira?

Grissom: O que?

Nick: Vocês? Grissom pai?

Sara: O que?

Catherine: Eu sempre desconfiei!

Grissom: Do que vocês estão falando?

Catherine: Você e o pai do filho da Sara né?

Nick: Não adianta esconder já sabemos de tudo!

Sara olha para Grissom pensa um pouco o que ia dizer e fala:

- Não tem como esconder mais isso!

Catherine: Há quanto tempo estão juntos?

Grissom: Há três anos.

Nick: Meu Deus!

Catherine: Quem diria em Senhor Gilbert Grissom!


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo3

Grissom olha para Sara com um olhar confuso, os dois sabiam que aquela revelação vinha com ela muitos problemas tanto para Grissom e tanto para Sara.

Os pensamentos de Sara estavam tão confusos quanto sua vida, estava com medo por causa de Jonh que estava ameaçando a vida das pessoas que ela mais ama Grissom e a criança que estava vindo.

-Sara?

Sara podia ouvir uma voz que a tranquilizava que deixava seu mundo melhor.

**Sara:** Gris, como e bom acordar e ouvir sua voz!

**Grissom: **E bom acordar e vê você bem.

**FLASBACK**

**Sara: **Estou feliz em estar aqui com você!

**Grissom: **Eu também estou.

**FIM DO FLASBACK**

**Sara**: Grissom?

**Grissom:** O que foi?

**Sara:** Você estar bem?

**Grissom:** Estou

**Sara:** Parece cansado

**Grissom:** Estou bem.

Sara sorri e Grissom sorri de volta.

**Grissom: **Mais você como esta?

**Sara:** Esse lugar me faz lembrar muito meu pai, a noite que ele morreu.

**Grissom:** Hei você não precisa lembrar-se disso já foi agora só lembra-se dessa criança aqui que precisa muito de você.

Sara sorri e Grissom fala:

-Greg, Brass e Warrick estão aqui eles querem te ver.

**Sara:** Pede para eles entrarem.

**Grissom:** Estou indo.

**Brass:** Sara ficamos preocupados

**Warrick**: Ficamos sabemos Parabéns!

Greg com olhos preocupados não se segura e abrasa a amiga.

-Fiquei preocupado! Como você esta?

**Sara**: Greg calma eu estou bem!

**Greg:** Como esta o bebe?

**Sara:** Estar bem, muito bem obrigada!

**Brass**: Ainda bem!

**Warrick:** Vocês Heim?

**Sara:** Dois? Quem? Imagina!

**Brass:** Hãm...

Eles conversam um pouco e resolvem ir embora:

**Greg:** Estamos indo, vamos deixar a nossa Sarinha descansar.

**Warrick:** Tchau Sara se cuida.

**Brass**: Tchau Sara.

**Sara:** Tchau meninos, obrigada por terem vindo.

Catherine na noite anterior pediu as roupas de Sara para ver se encontrava alguma digital, no laboratório todos estavam especulado o que havia acontecido com Sara:

Catherine: Analisei as roupas de Sara têm digitais de Jonh Winch.

Warrick: Na casa da vitima tem fotos de Sara.

Greg: Mas eu não sei se vocês, mas Sara parecia tão assustada com medo de alguma coisa.

Nick: Quando fomos investigar a morte da balconista Jonh olhava para Sara com um olhar tão estranho.

Warrick: Nick? Lembra que Sara falou no celular que havia achado câmeras?

Nick: Lembro, mas não achei nenhuma câmera quando fui à lanchonete depois que Sara foi ferida!

Catherine: Não achei as câmeras nos objetos pessoais de Sara nem na maleta dela.

Greg: Quem atacou Sara queria as provas e a câmeras!

Warrick: Quem que vem na sua cabeça?

Nick: Jonh Winch!

Greg: Temos que achar ele logo antes que aconteça algo pior.

Nick: Warrick vou chamar Brass vem comigo?

Warrick: estou indo

Nick: Liguei pro Brass ele ta conseguindo um mandato para pegar Jonh Winch.

Ao chegar à casa do suspeito eles não o acharam, só acharam um foto em cima da cama de Jonh, o pior que era um foto de Sara e havia algo escrito no verso, as letras da frase estavam ilegíveis, mas com muito esforço conseguiram ler a frase - _Sabe Sr. Sidle você tem que abrir mão de algumas coisas para conseguir outras._

Eles ficaram se olhando um pouco e Nick fala:

-Sara ta correndo perigo.

**Brass**: Vou ligar para Grissom, vou mandar dois policias para o hospital agora!

Enquanto isso no hospital Sara conversava com o medico e Grissom falava com o Brass do lado de fora do quarto.

- Brass você tem certeza?

**Brass:** Eu vi a foto, todas as evidências levam a crer que sim!

**Grissom:** Sara estar me escondendo alguma coisa.

**Brass:** Você precisa avisá-la.

**Grissom:** ok! Obrigado.

Grissom entra no quarto, com um sorriso no rosto Sara diz:

-Boas noticias Gris! Vamos embora amanhã!

**Grissom**: Que bom querida.

Sara percebendo que a feição de Grissom estava estranha Sara não se segura e pergunta:

-Grissom o que foi?

**Medico**: Vou deixar vocês sozinhos!

**Grissom:** obrigado!

**Sara:** Gris... O que foi? Aconteceu alguma coisa?

Grissom respira fundo e responde:

- Sara o que realmente aconteceu naquela noite?

Sara abaixa a cabeça, e aquela face que há minutos atrás estava sorrindo perdeu o sorriso em instantes:

-Foi Jonh não foi?

**Sara:** Grissom?

**Grissom:** Sara você tem que me falar o que aconteceu!

**Sara:** Por favor! Tenho medo da sua vida e do meu filho. Tenta entender...

**Grissom:** Se você não me falar a sua vida e do nosso filho esta correndo perigo!

**Sara:** Grissom me deixa sozinha, por favor!

**Grissom:** Estar bem volto mais tarde para te ver.

Grissom se vira mais não resiste e fala:

-Vocês são tudo que eu tenho, se cuida!

E Grissom sai deixando Sara sozinha no quarto. Sara se segura com toda força mais não se controla e deixa as lagrimas finalmente caírem.

_Nobody said it was easy_

_**Ninguém disse que seria fácil**__**  
><strong>__No one ever said it would be this hard__**  
>Ninguém jamais disse que seria tão difícil assim<br>**_

Enquanto isso os outros procuravam noticias do paradeiro de Jonh resolveu ir no laboratorio para ver o caso de Jonh,ele sabia que Sara prescisava de um tempo para colocar tantas informações em havia deixado um poicial na porta do hospital e tambem controlava as visitas que Sara recebia.

Catherine: Grissom?

Grissom: Vim ver como estar o andamento do caso!

Nick: Sara de falou alguma coisa?

Grissom: Não, mas tenho quase certeza que ela estar sendo ameaçada Sara não e assim.

Catherine: Achei digitais na blusa dela, são de Jonh

Warrick: Acabei de voltar da lanchonete, e a sinais de luta.

Grissom: O que aconteceu lá,Sara não quer nos contar.

Greg: O que agente vai fazer esperar Jonh matar Sara e criança.

Grissom: Eu não vou deixar.

Catherine: O que nos resta e procurar Jonh, e tentar manter Sara segura.

Os minutos daquele dia pareciam horas o tempo não se passava, foi um longo dia em Las Vegas para Grissom e para Sara.

- Hei como você estar? – disse Grissom entrando no quarto de Sara

-estou bem e você?

Grissom: Também!

Sara: Que bom!

Grissom: Sara.

Sara (com uma voz tremula): Grissom! Foi ele eu estou com tanto medo, nunca me sentir tão dependente de alguém assim, uma necessidade de ficar perto de você eu não conseguiria ficar longe de ti, fiquei com medo de te perder.

Sara não se segura e começa a chorar e Grissom abrasa-a e sussurra no seu ouvido:

-Vai ficar tudo bem, vamos pega-lo.

Sara: Ele matou a garçonete, ele disse que ela queria te matar, Grissom pelo amor de Deus eu não posso te perder!

-Você nunca vai me perde eu sempre estarei com você!

Grissom chega mais perto da barriga de Sara e fala:

-O papai promete de proteger para sempre!

Sara sorri e fala:

-você e tudo! Eu te amo Gilbert Grissom

**Grissom:**Eu tambem te amo Sara Sidle.

Grissom percebe que seu celular,tocava era Greg e resolve atenter do lado de fora do quarto:

-Greg o que foi?

**Greg :**Grissom ! Chegou uma foto de Sara,alguem enviou para o laboratorio!

**Grissom:**Foto? Mais como e essa foto?

**Greg:**E mais assutador do que parece,e que a foto foi tirada hoje !

**Grissom:**Mais como ela esta no hospital?

**Greg**:Pois è tiraram a foto dela no hospital!

**Grissom:**Eu vou matar aquele cara !

**Greg**:Grissom não faz nenguma besteira!

**Grissom:**Sara falou que foi ele ! E ainda por cima ele matou a bauconista !

**Greg:** Grissom mais qual a razão para ele querer tanto a Sara ?E o que isso tem haver com a bauconista? Como ele consegui entrar no hospital sem niguem perceber?

**Greg:**Vou pedir para o Brass ir ai para ver se acha alguma coisa!

**Grissom: **Ele ja deve ter ido embora a muito tempo!

Um novo dia ensolarado começava e Las Vegas e por mais encrivel que podia parecer Sara estava masis animada,ela iria sair do hospital naquela manhã,e com a saida ela achava que os ploblemas iriam ficar ali.

-Gris que bom que veio!

Grissom:Não ia deixar você sair sozinha!

Sara:Não aguento mais ficar aqui nem mais um minuto!

Enquanto os dois conversavam o medico entra:

-esta pronta para ir embora?

-mais que pronta que horas eu posso ir?

-estou vendo que estar ansiossa para ir para casa !

-estou sim!

Medico:Mas a senhorita sabe que sua pressão esta alta isso pode causar aborto,você tem que se cuidar muito bem!

Grissom:Pode deixar vou cuidar muito bem dela!

Medico:Vou assinar sua alta ,depois você pode embora!

Grissom:obrigado.

Grissom e Sara saem juntos do hospital e vão direto para casa:

-Emfim sós-falava Sara olhando para Grissom.

Sara chegava mais perto de Grissom è quando finalmente encosta na boca de Grissom ela fala:

-Como senti sua falta!

Grissom passa suas mãos pelos cabelos de Sara e a puxa para beija-la.O beijo foi com tanta vontade,com tanto começa a tirar sua cemiseta e Grissom sussarava no seu ouvido:

-Eu quero estar sempre com você,eu te amo.

Enquanto isso o celular de Grissom não parava,mais como os dois estavam muito ocupados nem perceberam que o celular tocava.

Greg:Grissom não atende!

Catherine: Sara já saiu do hospital, devem estar ocupados!

Todos olharam imediatamente para Cath:

-Que foi eles são um casal, devem estar com saudades um do outro

Nick:Não consigo me acostumar com essa ideia.

Catherine: Melhor ir se acostumando Sara esta gravida, os dois não tem mas como voltar atrás.


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo4- You, it's you and me

Apesar da noite que Grissom e Sara tiveram, Jonh Winch não saia de suas cabeças.

-Gris...O que agente vai fazer-falava Sara na cama de Grissom.

**Grissom**:o que querida?

**Sara**:Gris... Jonh Winch!

**Grissom:**Estamos procurando-o vamos encotra-lo,fica tranguila!

**Sara:**Gris..se cuida!

**Grissom:**Eu vou ficar bem!

Sara da um rapido beijo em Grissom e pergunta:

-Não vai trabalhar Gris?

**Grissom:** Resolvi tirar dois dias de folga.

- O que? Você? – falava Sara surpresa

**Grissom:** Queria passar um pouquinho de tempo com você, só isso!

-Gris? Vamos trabalhar em turnos diferentes, Ecklie vai nos separar, vou ter que me acostumar a ficar sem você.

**Grissom: **Você vai estar sempre comigo.

**Sara:** Vou tomar um banho você vem?

-E uma oferta tentadora, mas vou fazer um café para nós.

**Sara: **Não demoro!

Grissom fazia o café e percebe que seu celular tocava:

-Grissom!

**Greg:** Mas noticias do caso Jonh Winch.

**Grissom: **O que è?

**Greg:** Conseguir as câmeras de vídeo do hospital identificamos o homem que aparece no vídeo! Era Jonh Winch.

-Não encontraram certo?

**Greg:** Infelizmente não, mas Grissom como ele conseguiu entrar no hospital sem ninguém perceber, será que Sara o viu? Será que ele a ameaçou?

-Acho que não, ela estaria diferente, acho que ela nem notou a presença dele no quarto.

**Greg:** Não contou para ela?

Grissom percebe que Sara estava parada na porta da sala, olhando para ele.

-Depois agente se fala Greg.

**Sara:** Aconteceu alguma coisa?

-N... Não, Vem tomar café querida.

**Sara:** Estou sem fome, Grissom?O que você estar me escondendo?

-Sara, - Grissom respira fundo e responde - Jonh esteve no hospital...

**Sara**: Pegaram-no?

-infelizmente não.

**Sara:** O que ele fez no hospital?

-Ele entrou no seu quarto...

**Sara:** N.. No o que?

- Hei... você não percebeu nada?

**Sara:** Não, minha cabeça estava tão confusa que adormeci, acordei um pouco antes de você ir me ver.

- Vai ficar tudo bem, eu não vou deixar nada acontecer com vocês.

**Sara: **Gris... Promete para mim, se acontecer alguma coisa comigo, você vai ficar bem?Não vai se torna aquele Grissom distante e frio?Promete?

-Você e a única que realmente tocou meu coração, não vai acontecer nada.

**Sara:** Promete?

-Eu prometo.

Sara chega mais perto de Grissom e lhe dá um forte abraso, e sussurra no seu ouvido:

-Eu te amo

Passaram-se dois dias e Grissom tinha que voltar a trabalhar, seu corpo iria para o laboratório, mais sua cabeça e seu coração iriam ficar no seu apartamento com Sara:

-Você vai ficar bem?

**Sara:** Vou,esta tudo trabalho.

Grissom dá um rápido beijo em Sara e sai.

-Ola-fala Grissom entrando na sala de convivência.

Catherine: Grissom, bom te ver.

Greg: Grissom, Como ela esta?

-Assustada, mais se recuperando.

Nick: Ela te contou tudo?

-Mais ou menos, ela esta contando aos poucos.

Warrick: Então o que descobrimos foi que Jonh Winch, matou a balconista aonde trabalhava, mais se ele diz que esta apaixonado por Sara porque tentar matá-la?

Enquanto Warrick conversa com os outros Ecklie entra rápido e fala:

-Na minha sala agora Grissom!

**Catherine:** Boa sorte!

Grissom entra na sala de Ecklie e logo pergunta:

-O que foi?

**Ecklie:** Você sabe porque estar aqui!

-Já imagino-falava Grissom com um tom de ironia.

**Ecklie:** Seu relacionamento com Sara Sidle?

- Ecklie, por favor, tem maníaco perseguido minha família, e faça o que você quiser! Eu preciso trabalhar. Me de licença.

-Tão rápido?-Pergunta Catherine ao encontrar Grissom no corredor.

**Grissom:** Vamos se preocupar com os casos e não com o Ecklie

-Ok

**Nick:** O que temos hoje?

**Grissom:** Não muita coisa!

O turno não demorou acabar, e Grissom foi rápido para seu apartamento para se tranquilizar pelo menos um pouco.

-Hey, Sr Grissom!-falava o porteiro.

**Grissom:** O que foi?

-E que um homem passou por aqui, pediu para subir só que a senhorita Sidle não atendeu o interfone ,ele foi embora mas me pediu para entregar isso! –Entrega uma carta nas mãos de Grissom.

Grissom pega a carta, e vê o nome, era de Jonh Winch.

-Ele esteve aqui - falava Grissom preocupado, e sobe para o apartamento rápido.

- Sara, Sara- Grissom entra no apartamento gritando seu nome mais não vê Sara.

Quando Grissom chega à porta do quarto vê Sara deitada na cama:

-Gris... O que foi?-falava Sara com uma voz sonolenta

Grissom pensa o que dizer para Sara e fala:

-Nada não, como foi o dia?

-Estou meio indisposta, mais estou bem – E dá um rápido beijo em Grissom.

Quando Sara estava distraída com um filme que passava na televisão Grissom se tranca no banheiro para ler a carta de Jonh.

_E daria tudo para ter-la nos meus braços. Seu cheiro, seu rosto. Não posso ter ela agora, mais um dia e vou ter a pessoa que você mais ama perto de mim por bem o por mal. _

_Você tem que abrir mão de algumas coisas para conseguir outras Sr Grissom, melhor aproveitar quando e tempo com no seu trabalho pessoas vem e vão toda hora.E com a Sara não vai ser diferente .Com certeza veremos em breve ate lá Jonh Winch._

-Gris?Gris?...Você esta ai?-Sara batia na porta do banheiro procurado Grissom


	5. Chapter 5

Good Enough.

Depois daquele dia Jonh Winch não apareceu mais,quatro semanas havia se passado e Sara iria voltar a trabalhar e conserteza com seu retorno ela sabia que iriam voltar muitos problemas tambem.

-Sara,que saudades-falava Greg entusiasmado.

**Catherine**: Sara... Como você esta?

**Brass:** Olha quem esta aqui!

**Nick: **Bom te ver!

**Sara: **Gente bom vê vocês tambem,Cath estou bem, obrigada.

Enquanto todos conversam Grissom entra com os novos casos.

-Nick e Catherine,mulher morta achada na porta de casa,Warrick e Greg casal que bom que voltou!

**Catherine:** Sei senhor Gilbert Grissom.

- Presisso ir falar com trabalho para vocês.

Sara caminhava rápido a sala do Ecklie, percebia que todos olhavam para ela de uma maneira diferente depois que assumiu seu relacionamento com Grissom, mais naquele momento Sara não estava ligando muito com isso.

-Ecklie!

-Sara, por favor, sente-se!

-Obrigada.

-Como você estar?

-Estou bem, o que você queria falar comigo?

-E que você sabe que esta violando regras do nosso departamento?

- Eu sei. Não me arrependo jamais.

-Você sabe que tem que trocar de turno?

-Eu sei, vai ser bom trabalhar mais cedo.

-acabou? Quero ir para casa antes de o turno começar.

-Acabamos.

Já tinha havia acabado o turno de Grissom,ele estava na sua sala examinando uns papeis e se surpreende com alguém na sua porta

- Gris... -Falava Sara batendo na porta da sala de Grissom.

-Você por aqui?-perguntava Grissom com um sorriso no rosto.

-Oi, esta sentindo minha falta?

-A cada segundo!

-Gris...? Marquei minha ultrassom depois de amanhã se você quiser vir...

-Lógico,não perderia por nada.

-Já esta na minha hora,te vejo mais tarde?

-Vou esperar acordado- E dá um sorriso meigo para Sara.

-Gris... -falava Sara entrando no apartamento de Grissom logo após o término do turno.

-Sara, sentir sua falta - Grissom a surpreende com o beijo.

-Gris... Nossa amei essa recepção, eu também sentir sua falta.

-Estou com saudades- falava Grissom com uma voz insinuadora.

-eu também - Sara começa a beijá-lo e tirar sua camisa.

-Sara Sidle eu te amo- Grissom sussurrava palavras que suavam tão bem no ouvido de Sara que a deixava mais apaixonada.

-Quero viver com você para sempre.

Grissom observa Sara sem que ela notasse, ele a olhava com tanto carinho, seus olhos azuis tinham um brilho de uma criança quando consegue algo que deseja muito.

-O que foi Gris?-perguntava Sara intrigada.

-Você esta tão linda.

Sara caminha mais perto de Grissom com um sorriso amável no rosto se senta na beira da cama e fica de mãos dadas com Grissom.

-Você foi à coisa mais incrível que já me aconteceu - falava Grissom, fazendo um leve carinho na mão de Sara

-Você me faz tão bem - Sara levemente deixa uma lagrima cair e sorri para Grissom.

-Hei o que foi?- pergunta Grissom preocupado.

-Lembrei da minha mãe...

-Querida...

-Quando eu era criança, ela me prometeu que eu iria encontrar alguém que me fizesse realmente feliz, que todas as lagrimas que eu deixei cair ela iria trocar por um sorriso, acho que ela cumpriu realmente a promessa.

-Cumpriu sim, ela esta muito feliz por você.

Faltava cerca de 1 hora para o turno de Grissom começar os dois estavam na sala assistindo um filme qualquer que passava na televisão.

-Gris...vou fazer alguma coisa para agente comer,melhor ir se arrumar.

Grissom caminha ate o banheiro para tomar um banho, de repente ouve um barulho que vinha da cozinha.

-Sara o que aconteceu?-falava Grissom entrando na cozinha.

Logo de cara vê Sara caída no chão.

-Querida o que houve?-perguntava Grissom ajudando Sara a se levantar.

-Que bagunça que eu fiz.

-Esta sentindo mal?

-Fiquei tonta e perdi o equilíbrio, foi só isso.

-Você esta pálida, fria. -falava Grissom preocupado

- E por que os enjôos estão cada vez piores, estou sem vontade de comer, mais eu estou bem fica tranqüilo.

-Que dia que marcou medico?-perguntava Grissom preocupado

-Depois de amanhã, Gris e melhor ir se arrumar vai se atrasar, eu vou arrumar essa bagunça.

Na tentativa de se levantar Sara fica tonta mais uma vez e felizmente Grissom consegue segura-la.

-Hei,hei,vamos adiantar a consulta do medico agora.

-Gris...

-Segura em mim e vem agora!

-Gris..n..n..não e que...- Sara falava com uma voz tremula , Grissom percebe que Sara realmente não estava bem,e a pega nos braços e sai.

**Catherine:** Grissom não se atrasa assim, cadê ele?

**Nick:** Será que aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Catherine:** E, ele esta me ligando.

-Cath, não vou trabalhar hoje, Sara passou mal, resolve as coisas para mim, tchau.

-Gil, Gil? Mas que droga, desligou.

**Nick: **O que aconteceu?

**Catherine:** Sara passou mal e só isso que ele me falou.

Grissom estava na recepção, ansioso esperando noticias de Sara.

-Hei Sr Grissom?-Falava o medico que estava acompanhando Sara.

**Grissom:** Como ela esta?

- Eles estão bem. Mas ela anda se alimentando bem?

**Grissom:** Acho que não, ela reclamou dos enjôos há um tempo.

-E normal, ela teve um ataque de hipoglicemia, ela precisa de forças para agüentar ela e o bebê.

**Grissom:** O que você me aconselha a fazer?

-Vou passar umas vitaminas, mais ela tem que se alimentar de qualquer jeito.

**Grissom:** Ok, mas que horas que ela vai ser liberada?

- Ela esta tomando soro, daqui a pouco vou liberá-la.

**Grissom:** Obrigado.

Grissom avista Sara vindo na sua direção, logo de cara percebe que seus olhos estavam tristes, seu rosto estava com uma expressão tão vazia e distante.

-Vamos embora, por favor- Falava Sara inquieta.

**Grissom:** Sara? Esta tudo bem?

-Grissom, por favor.

Em todo o caminho Sara não dizia uma única palavra, Grissom nota a mudança de humor de Sara, parecia que ela estava incomodada com seu estado, poderia ser só uma impressão, mais infelizmente não era.

-Sara o que aconteceu? – Falava Grissom, entrando no apartamento.

-Nada Grissom – Falava Sara entrando na cozinha e apanhando o que tinha derrubado.

**Grissom: **Você parece triste... O que houve? Estou preocupado!

-Grissom... Você conhece minha vida, minha historia, mas do que qualquer pessoa. Sempre vivi sem qualquer tipo de cuidados e preocupações de ninguém, nunca esperei alguém para nada. Só que quando eu comecei um relacionamento com você, quando eu fiquei grávida... Tudo ficou tão diferente. Eu sei que você não merece esta ouvindo isso, desculpa. Eu penso que eu só um sonho perfeito que depois eu vou acorda eu tudo vai ter acabado.

- Não e um sonho, você esta aqui e agora com um homem que te ama mais do que qualquer coisa, e esperando a criança mais desejada do mundo. Eu te amo tanto Sara Sidle. Fica tranqüila.

_And I'm still waiting for the rain to fall  
><em>**E eu ainda estou esperando a chuva cair.**

_Pour real life down on me_

**E derramar a vida real sobre mim.**

_Cause I can't hold on to anything that's good_

**Porque eu não consigo me apegar a algo tão bom assim  
><strong>  
><em>Am I good enough<em>

**Eu sou boa o bastante.**

_For you to love me too?_

**Para você me amar também?**


	6. Chapter 6

**The Reason**

Grissom dirigia ate o medico de Sara. Os dois estavam apreensivos, nervosos. Grissom não tirava o sorriso do rosto, os dois estavam felizes de esta ali e agora, levando uma vida mais tranquila sem qualquer tipo de interrupções que estava relacionado ao seu trabalho que já não era fácil.

-Griss... Menino ou menina?- pergunta Sara

-Querida... Isso não e pergunta que se faça - falava Grissom sorrindo.

- Gris? Se for menina como vai se chamar?

- Chegamos, vamos? – Grissom estende a mão para Sara.

- Vamos – Sara sorri e pega na mão de Grissom.

- Sara Sidle. – Chamava o medico.

- Vamos Griss. – falava Sara pegando na mão de Grissom.

- o feto tem 12 semanas- falava o medico enquanto passava o aparelho de ultra- sonografia na barriga de Sara

- Será que dá para ver o sexo? –perguntava Sara, e de mãos dadas com Grissom.

-Acho que vocês vão ter uma menina – falava o medico sorrindo.

- Menina! Não estou acreditando. – Falava Sara como os olhos já lagrimejando.

- Sempre quis ser pai, imagina de uma menina- Grissom fala e dá um leve beijo no rosto de Sara.

- Estão ouvindo o coração dela? – Falava o medico.

- Estou. –Falava Sara toda meiga e com as lagrimas já caindo no seu rosto.

Grissom percebe a emoção de Sara e tenta enxugar suas lagrimas com um gesto doce e suave.

- Sabe aqueles momentos que tudo que esta ao seu redor perde o sentido que só o que esta o jogo agora è isso e nada mais! Ouvir o coraçãozinho dela batendo devagar e com toda dificuldade e ver você aqui comigo me faz pensar como estes momentos são importantes. - Falava Sara olhando para Grissom e fazendo uma pequena caricia na sua mão.

- Vocês são e è a minha vida.

Grissom e Sara já estavam no apartamento, como os dois tinham tirando o dia inteiro de folga, estavam com muito tempo sobrando para ficar um perto do outro. Os dois estavam na cama abrasados, esquecendo do mundo lá fora, estava tudo tão silencioso, calmo, apenas podia ouvir a respiração um do outro.

O silêncio foi interrompido com o toque do celular de Sara.

- Sara Sidle – falava Sara com uma voz sonolenta.

- Sara? Aqui e o Ecklie se não for muito inoportuno, você poderia cobrir um caso? Estou sem ninguém aqui, estamos precisando da sua ajuda.

- Tudo bem, estou indo para ir.

- Obrigado.

Sara desliga o telefone e como uma voz nada agradável, olha para Grissom e fala:

-Tenho que ir para o laboratório.

- Esta tudo bem?

- Gostaria de ficar e tempo a mais com você!

-Vamos ter muito tempo para ficar juntos, vou sentir sua falta.

-Tomara que o caso não demore muito.

Sara dá um beijo em Grissom e sai.

Chegando à cena do crime, Sara vê uma pequena quantidade de curiosos mais nada que chamasse muito sua atenção.

- Brass, bom te ver! – Falava Sara cumprimentado o amigo.

- Sara como você esta? E o turno novo? – Estou bem, tentando me acostuma, faltam horas para seu turno começar o que está fazendo aqui?

- Meu colega precisou sair, vim cobrir o caso dele.

-Há, cadê nossa vitima?

- Esta ali, perto da lata de lixo.

-OK.

Sara recolhe todas as evidências, analisa o local e se aproxima da vitima, só que ao ver seu rosto percebeu uma semelhança estranha, seu rosto lembrava lembranças do passado que havia se perdido na sua memória.

- Brass?

- O que foi Sara?

- Qual o nome da vitima?

-Achamos uma carteira de um hospício que fica do outro lado da cidade, acho que você a conhece, ela se chama Laura Sidle, tem 57 anos.

Sara ao ouvir aquele nome vê todo aquele filme de terror passando na sua cabeça de novo, memórias esquecidas estavam com ela novamente, aquele trauma que carregava com sigo muito tempo estava presente contigo mais uma vez.

Sara caminhou perto da vitima e ficou parada olhando seu rosto, as lagrimas que haviam se secado por muito tempo, apareceram de novo - Porque você esta tão longe? Eu senti tanto sua falta. - Falava Sara

Brass percebendo que Sara conhecia a vitima, e estava abalada com a situação se aproximou tocou no seu ombro e a perguntou:

- Sara quem e ela?

Sara colocou suas mãos no seu rosto e começou a chorar e falou com uma voz muito triste - Minha mãe

- O que? Como? Ela não morava em São Francisco?

- Eu achava que sim, mas... - Sara não tinha forças para responder perguntas de ninguém, a única pessoa que sabia da sua família era Grissom. E era ele que ela mais queria no mundo.

-Sara, eu sinto muito, - Brass a ajuda a se levantar, e percebe que a amiga esta em prantos.

- Vamos sair daqui.

Brass, falava ao telefone enquanto Sara esperava chegar alguém para substituí-la.

Sara permanecia com a mão no rosto, não sabia direito o que acontecia na sua volta, só havia lembranças ruins na sua cabeça.

- Sara? Querida? – Falava uma voz doce, era a única voz que ela precisava naquele momento.

- Griss... – Sara ao ver aqueles olhos azuis, deu-lhe um abraso tão forte, que parecia que tudo que estava em jogo era aquele abraso apertado.

- Sinto muito querida.

- Eu me preparei para esse momento minha vida inteira, eu sabia que eu iria ter a noticia mais cedo ou mais tarde, só que eu não imaginei que iria ser assim, eu a procurei por tanto tempo, eu não a encontrei, ela estava aqui em Las Vegas e eu não a encontrei, ela estava tão perto de mim. - Falava Sara sussurrando no ouvido de Grissom.

- Vamos encontrar que fez isso com ela, vamos sair daqui e melhor!-Falava Grissom preocupado.

- Eu... - Sara respira fundo e tenta enxugar a lagrimas e fala. - Eu vou ficar bem. Eu vou sair daqui, te vejo mais tarde.

- Sara, você vai ficar bem? – perguntava Grissom preocupado

- Eu... Vou... – Sara sai sem olhar para traz, ela sabia que Grissom estava muito preocupado com seu estado, mais naquele momento ninguém podia mudar o que ela estava acontecendo.

_- Porque esse pesadelo não acaba nunca?Eu queria tanto você perto de mim, queria você aqui do meu lado... A solidão foi minha única companheira quando meu pai morreu, apesar de ser muito nova eu sabia o significado da situação que ocorria na minha vida, hoje estou tentando parecer forte para não passar toda essa dor que estou sentido agora para pessoa que eu mais amo nessa minha vida._

Sara dirigia ate uma pequenina praça que não ficava muito longe do apartamento de Grissom seus pensamentos estava falando mais alto, ela parou o carro e se senta em um banco, o crepúsculo estava maravilhosamente perfeito, varias cenas se passaram na sua cabeça.

INICIO DO FLASBACK

- Então você não me achou uma aluna chata e inconveniente?- perguntava Sara sorridente.

-Jamais, você e muito interessante e inteligente... Gosto de pessoas assim- Falava Grissom sorrindo para sua mais nova aluna.

- Então você mora em Vegas, trabalha como criminalista? Sua vida deve ser bastante agitada.

- Sim, mais minha vida e relativamente comum e para outros parece bastante xata, não que eu ligasse para outros, mas e isso que eu escuto quase todos os dias.

Os dois estavam incomodados, reagiram como adolescentes quando tem seu primeiro encontro, eles não queriam que tudo acabasse naquela tarde ensolarada.

- Então, o que você pensa em fazer depois de acabar a faculdade?- perguntava Grissom

- Eu na verdade não sei, mais uma hora ou outra vou acabar encontrando algo que eu gosto.

- Tenho certeza disso.

- Então, vai embora mesmo amanhã?- perguntava Sara em um tom descontente

- Vou, vai sentir falta das minhas aulas?

- Mais que das suas aulas, de você.

Aquele comentário soou de uma forma tão inesperada para ambas as partes que ficaram sem reação naquele momento.

- Desculpa pelo meu comentário, eu tenho que ir, vou sentir saudades... Boa viagem.

Sara dá um leve beijo no rosto de Grissom e sai.

- Sara!- Grissom grita o nome da garota, Sara para e se vira, Grissom caminha rápido em direção a ela e sem falar uma única palavra e com um simples gesto lhe dá um beijo.

FIM DO FLASBACK

- moça, moça... ! – Sara podia ouvir uma voz fina, doce, a chamando, ao tirar as mãos do rosto vê uma menina de aproximadamente uns quatro anos, olhando para ela.

- Olá! –falava Sara sorrindo para menina.

- Você pode pegar essa bola que caiu embaixo do seu banco?

- Claro, esta aqui! – Falava Sara entregando a bola para menina.

- Obrigada

A menina saiu correndo para brincar com a mãe, Sara ficou olhando aquela cena com tanta curiosidade, seus olhos chegaram a brilhar só de imaginar que poderia viver tudo aquilo um dia.

A noite fria estava chegando e Vegas aos poucos, uma pequena caroá começou a cair na pequena praça, o dia ensolarado havia passado deixando consigo lembranças e acontecimentos inexplicáveis e insubstituíveis.

Sara dirigia até o apartamento de Grissom, chegando lá ela não o encontra. O sono tomava conta de qualquer lembrança e qualquer acontecimento. Fechando os olhos ela cai finalmente no sono, sonhar era o que ela mais precisava sair um pouco da realidade de vez em quando e bom, nada podia acontecer nos sonhos tudo acaba quando ela abrisse os olhos novamente.

Grissom chegando ao apartamento olha em todos os lugares, só que não a encontra ao abrir a porta do quarto vê-la no mais profundo sono, seu rosto estava sereno, tranqüilo. Grissom a observa com tanto carinho, com tanta doçura, ele faz um leve carinho no cabelo dela e sussurra bem baixinho para não acordá-la.

- Eu prometo que você vai ser muito feliz, minha Sara.

I've found a reason for me

_Encontrei uma razão pra mim_

To change who I used to be

_Para mudar quem eu costumava ser_

A reason to start over new

_Uma razão pra começar tudo de novo_

And the reason is you

_E a razão é você_


	7. Chapter 7

**Thinking Of You**

Sara abria os olhos lentamente era uma manhã ensolarada, quente em Las Vegas, abrindo os olhos viu Grissom do seu lado em seu sono profundo Sara o observava discretamente seus olhos azuis tão belos que a encantava estavam escondidos no seu sono.

Na tentativa de se levantar Sara sente um leve toque na sua mão, ela olha para Grissom e abre um belo sorriso.

-Bom dia... – falava Sara

-Bom dia querida, tudo bem? – Falava Grissom fazendo um leve carinho no seu rosto.

- Tudo e você como esta? – Os olhos de Sara brilhava tanto quando o os olhos de Grissom.

- Griss... eu queria te pedir desculpas por ontem eu fui muito seca com você.

-Hei, hei foi um dia difícil, você não me deve desculpas .-falava Grissom muito meigo e acariciando levemente o rosto de Sara.

- Como anda as investigações?

- Vamos mudar de assunto, eu estou com muitas saudades. - Falava Grissom se aproximando de Sara.

- Eu também- Sara se aproxima de Grissom e lhe dá um beijo.

-Laura Sidle,57 anos apresenta trauma na cabeça, cicatrizes pelo corpo, causa da morte traumatismo craniano.- Falava Dr Robbins examinando o corpo da vitima.

- Então e verdade o que estão dizendo?- Perguntava David.

- Sobre o que?

- Que ela e a mãe da Sara?

- Não sei, só um exame de DNA para provar.

Sara andava calmamente pelo laboratório , antes de começar seu turno Sara resolve passar no necrotério para ver o corpo da sua mãe.

-Dr. Robbins? – Chama Sara.

- Sara tudo bem?- Falava .

- Tudo, Doutor o corpo dela esta ai?

- Esta sim, gostaria de vê-la?

- Se for possível.

- Claro que sim, vou deixar você sozinha – falava Dr Robbins abrindo a gaveta onde a vitima estava.

- Com licença

-Obrigada .

Sara ao ver seus olhos novamente não segurou a emoção e as lagrimas começaram a cair e com elas a magoas a dor e o sofrimento que carregava consigo estava indo embora com elas também.

- Eu te amo e para sempre vou te amar, eu senti e sinto sua falta queria que você um dia soubesse disso. Agora finalmente conseguir me despedir de você.

Sara sai da sala calada queria que toda aquela dor sumisse logo. As lagrimas que haviam chorado secaram a felicidade voltou a reinar depois que algumas cenas se passaram pela sua cabeça e destruíram todo aquele filme antigo de terror que ela havia passado.

FLASBACK.

- Gris...

- Sara? Pode entrar.

- Acabei por aqui, te vejo amanhã... Então... Tchau.

- Sara? Você não quer ... jantar comigo hoje?

- Gris... Eu adoraria. Te encontro mais tarde então.

- Te pego as 23h00min pode ser?

- Claro.

As 22h50min finalmente já haviam chegado, Sara estava usando um vestido preto na altura do joelho sua impaciência havia chegado a muito tempo não saberia como agir diante dele, os dois já tinham se beijando em São Francisco mais na época os dois eram jovens não imaginavam que um beijo poderia fazer tanta diferença na vida de duas pessoas como fizeram na deles.

- 0brigado por aceitar meu convite. - Falava Grissom para Sara que tinha acabado de sentar no banco do carro.

- Você não tem que me agradecer, eu queria muito esta aqui.

- Vamos?

- Claro.

Eles chegam a um restaurante pequeno mais charmoso era noite de lua cheia que iluminava todo o céu de Vegas. O garçom chega para buscar o pedido de dois. Os dois olhavam um pro outro calados não sabiam como reagir em uma situação assim.

- Sara. – Grissom.- Os dois queriam acabar com aquele silencio de uma só vez e acabaram se atropelando nas palavras.

- Pode falar Gris... – Falava Sara sorridente

- Não pode falar...

- Esta bem, posso te fazer um pergunta?

- Claro.

- Você se arrepende de ter me beijado em São Francisco?

- Sara... A única coisa que eu me arrependo foi ter deixado você sozinha em São Francisco.

No momento que Grissom falou o garçom chega com os pratos que eles pediram. O jantar foi silencioso sem qualquer tipo de comentário, finalmente eles acabaram de comer e resolvem embora.

- Vamos? – Falava Grissom

- Vamos.

- Mas antes queria te levar para um lugar. – Falava Grissom propondo outro convite para Sara.

- Onde?

- Espera... Você já vai saber.

Ao parar o carro Sara percebe que Grissom parou em uma pequena praça iluminada e bem charmosa.

- Gris... Que linda! -Falava Sara

- Que bom que gostou.

Eles se sentam em um banco um do lado do outro a lua tomava conta de todo aquele cenário maravilhoso que estava se criando rapidamente.

- Gris... Você e muito mais que um chefe para mim... E que... – Sara se atrapalha nas palavras e para de falar.

- Eu... Considero-te mais que uma colega de trabalho, mais que minha subordinada. Você chamou tanto minha atenção em São Francisco eu jamais de esqueci, quero que saiba que meus sentimentos por você são muito especiais que... Eu te amo.

- Eu esperei tanto tempo para ouvir isso Gris, eu sempre te amei.

Os lábios finalmente se encontraram uma explosão de sentimentos se reuniram em um único beijo, o clima dos dois estava cada vez mais intenso.

- Vamos para minha casa... - Falava Sara interrompendo o beijo.

- Acho uma ideia formidável. - Falava Grissom passando a mão na cintura de Sara.

Os dois deixaram aquela pequenina praça sorridentes, não estavam acreditando que aquilo estava acontecendo na vida dos dois.

- Finalmente sós. - Falava Grissom beijando o pescoço de Sara com suavidade e carinho.

- Eu te amo – Sara tirava a camisa de Grissom e desabotoava botão por botão.

- Agora só sou eu você. – falava Grissom já tirando a roupa de Sara.

Os corpos estavam entrelaçados as mãos estavam unidas os lábios já haviam encontrado um com o outro.

FIM DO FLASBACK.

Um sorriso se abriu no rosto de Sara, sua vida iria voltar ao seu rumo, deixando os fantasmas do passado para traz e viver somente o que e preciso viver o presente.

O dia no laboratório foi tranquilo sem casos complicados só que antes de ir para o apartamento resolve fazer um coisa que estava a incomodando um pouco.

- ? – Chamava Sara.

- Sara como posso de ajudar?

- E... que eu queria o sangue da dela. – Falava Sara apodando para a gaveta onde sua mãe estava.

-Esta bem. – Perguntava o doutor.

-Esta aqui- Falava Robbins entregando o pequeno vidro de sangue para Sara.

- Muito obrigada.- Falava Sara saindo da sala rapidamente.

- Wendy... faz um favor para mim e urgente por favor. – Falava Sara angustiada para Wendy.

- Claro Sara, pode falar. – Falava Wendy

- Compara esse sangue com o meu? – Falava Sara entregando o sangue para Wendy.

- Exame de DNA ?

- Sim.

- Esta bem – Falava Wendy analisando já o sangue.

Uns 15 min se passaram que parecia a eternidade para Sara, Wendy já tinha analisado.

- Sara, tenho já tenho os resultados.


End file.
